plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Blueberry
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Electric Blueberry. Electric Blueberry is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 thematically tied to Side B of Neon Mixtape Tour. She was first showcased in Piñata Parties advertising the aforementioned world update. She was released in the international version on September 15, 2015 and also was released in late August 2015 in the Chinese version alongside Sky City as a monthly special plant. Approximately every 12 seconds, Electric Blueberry creates a thundercloud that has 55% chance to target a normal zombie, 40% for a unique zombie or 5% for a Gargantuar on the lawn and electrocutes it with a blast of lightning, instantly killing it (except Jurassic Gargantuars) in one lightning strike or doing 50 damage, if in the Chinese version. If there are no targets available, the cloud will just disappear. The chance of her to target stronger zombies increases through level upgrades. Origins Electric Blueberry is based on the blueberry, a plant from the Cyanococcus section of Vaccinium. Her name is possibly a pun for the musical genre "electric blues," a type of blues music that uses electrical amplification, given that the plant is attached with Neon Mixtape Tour and therefore its 1980's theme. It could also be a pun on the color of the same name. Almanac entry Upgrade Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Electric Blueberry will quickly produce a thundercloud with no visual distinction from normal ones. However, this cloud can target up to three zombies before fading; if there are no zombies on the lawn, the cloud will fade away in an identical manner to regular ones. Level upgrade Costumed The thundercloud now shrinks zombies and lowers their attack capability for a while. Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Electric Blueberry is undoubtedly a very powerful plant, being one of the few plants capable of instantly killing a full-health Gargantuar. However, the length of time she takes to make a cloud, alongside the very slow recharge speed and the randomization of the targeted zombies, make it hard to plant enough Electric Blueberries to be used on her own for harder levels, although Imitater can be used to partially remedy the recharge problem. Therefore, Electric Blueberry should be used as a secondary attack plant to deal with high health targets. Do not use this as primary offense. Electric Blueberry pairs particularly well with: *Strong defensive plants like Tall-nut; *Multi-targeting plants that can quickly defeat weaker enemies such as Phat Beet, Snapdragon, and Laser Bean. Electric Blueberry is a powerful choice in Last Stand levels, since her recharge speed is no longer a concern and the plant herself is relatively cheap, allowing several to be planted at a time. She works best in levels like Far Future - Day 22 where zombies are not in such large numbers and have a large amount of health instead, but it is difficult to use on her own in levels like Wild West - Day 18 where extremely large numbers of weak zombies spawn during the level. Take note that two strikes from Electric Blueberry is needed in order for an Electric Blueberry to take down a full health Jurassic Gargantuar. The Jurassic Gargantuar has more health than the damage the plant deals, though Jurassic Gargantuar will launch Jurassic Imp. Take note that Citron's big plasma's damage is somewhat considered more powerful than the thunder cloud, since it can instantly destroy a Jurassic Gargantuar as it deals 300 damage to that zombie. Electric Blueberry can also be a counter to Surfer Zombie, as she will instantly kill him and destroy his surfboard regardless if he is on shore or in the water. Despite this, Electric Blueberry isn't very reliable as she will usually target basic zombies. Because of this, it is recommended to plant large groups of these so there is a greater chance of electrocuting the Surfer Zombies. '''Avoid' using Electric Blueberry in fast-paced levels with a lot of zombies, like the ones listed below. This is because Electric Blueberry can only target one zombie at a time and sleeps for 12 seconds, so use other offensive plants. Electric Blueberry is similar to the Witch Hazel and the Caulipower, as they all instantly-kill zombies and have a slow recharge. Use this plant in a similar way as to how you would use them. These levels are considered very fast-paced: *Pirate Seas - Day 22 *Wild West - Day 18 *Lost City - Day 30 *Big Wave Beach - Day 13 *Big Wave Beach - Day 15 *Big Wave Beach - Day 30 *Frostbite Caves - Day 11 *Lost City - Day 12 *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 5 *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 13 *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 21 *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 30 *Jurassic Marsh - Day 25 *Jurassic Marsh - Day 26 *Jurassic Marsh - Day 30 *Modern Day - Day 4 *Modern Day - Day 7 *Modern Day - Day 12 *Modern Day - Day 21 *Modern Day - Day 26 *Modern Day - Day 29 *Modern Day - Day 30 *Later levels of most Endless Zones Chinese version In the Chinese version, it is strongly recommended to level up Electric Blueberry to level 3 or above before using her, because a level 1 or 2 Electric Blueberry still cannot kill level 3 or 4, or even level 1 or 2 zombies effectively. Gallery Trivia *Her recharge is not truly "Very Slow" but slightly faster (45 seconds compared to Power Lily and Thyme Warp's 60 seconds). **However, in the Chinese version, she has a fast recharge. This might be because she never instantly kills a zombie and instead deals heavy damage. *When she attempts to kill a Jurassic Gargantuar, two strikes will be needed to kill him. **This is because, as said previously, Jurassic Gargantuars have more health than the damage the plant deals. *When using Plant Food, her thunder cloud will disappear when there are no zombies on the lawn, even though Lightning Reed's cloud does not. *Before the 4.0 update, when she electrocuted a flying Bug Zombie, only the bug would die. **This also happened in the 4.7.1 update. *She and A.K.E.E.'s seeds when bouncing cannot kill Imp Cannons as neither of them can hit zombies that have not fully entered the lawn, and Imp Cannon is considered by the game to be such. *A glitch can occur if her cloud targets a zombie protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow. As the rainbow grants invulnerability, the cloud will continue to produce lightning until Glitter Zombie is killed. *Her cloud can sometimes target a zombie that has lost its head, but whose health points are not fully drained. *Unusually, she was added in the Chinese version before even being revealed in the international version. The process is usually reversed where PopCap Shanghai produces world updates after the international version, and this is the only plant to have the opposite occur. **A similar situation happened with Dandelion, despite him not being hidden in the international version before being released, instead being released later on. Also, the two Dandelions have several differences in function, alongside a different appearance and sun cost. **She is the only plant that deals different damage in two versions of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *She does not target lawn obstacles. *In the Chinese version, the player cannot choose her in the fight with Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, but she can be chosen in other boss levels. *She is the third plant in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series to be able to defeat a Gargantuar (except Jurassic Gargantuar) at full health with a single attack without support, the first being Giant Wall-nut, the second being a Citron with Plant Food, and the fourth being Caulipower (only with its normal attack). **However, it would be the only plant that can be used on any level regardless of it not being a Brain Buster (except Special Delivery levels without the plant and Locked and Loaded levels without the same plant) that can also kill a Gargantuar in one shot without the aid of Plant Food (again, discounting Jurassic Gargantuar). *She, Chard Guard, Chomper, Blooming Heart and Hot Date all make sounds in the Almanac. In Electric Blueberry's case, an electrical, crackling sound can be heard. *She does not react to Boombox Zombie's music, as she still creates storm clouds. **However, she will not release the storm cloud until the music stops. *Tapping on her seed packet during a level will cause it to play one of her idle sound effects. In this case, an electric, crackling sound is heard. *When watered in the Zen Garden, her animation consists of moving the head violently, due to the reaction between electricity and water. *In the Chinese version, her cloud has a different texture. See also *Lightning Reed *Neon Mixtape Tour ru:Электрическая_Голубика Category:Premium plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Fila-mint Family plants